


Bros Being Bros

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [23]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Sharky is Sharky and Sharky is audacious in a way Rook can’t help but enjoy.





	Bros Being Bros

“We should do this more often, Brosephina.”  
  
“Yeah,” You mutter, a little too drunk to switch from the screen and the hand in your pants to Sharky, who’s sitting at the other end of the couch. He’s got his jeans and underwear down around his knees, jerking off to the same porno you are, but you’ve kind of made a point of not looking at him.  
  
“You want another beer?”  
  
“Nah,” You say, because you’re already drunker than you should be and wouldn’t it just be _typical_ for some Peggies to beat down the door of Sharky’s trailer and catch you two like this? Honestly, you wouldn’t mind if Joseph Seed walked in, if only to see the bastard shocked for once.  
  
“Hand to Jesus,” Sharky groans, even though both hands are on his cock and that’s probably some sort of blasphemy, “You are the _coolest_ cop I have ever had the pleasure of getting drunk and jackin’ off with.”  
  
“Thanks, Sharky.”  
  
-End


End file.
